1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stump sock structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stump sock arrangement wherein the same is arranged for affording cushioning and protection to an individual's leg portion directed within an artificial leg assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stump socks of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,717 and 4,840,635.
The instant invention addresses deficiencies of the prior art by providing means for securely mounting the stump sock arrangement relative to an amputated limb of an individual and securing same by means of a support strap structure.